erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brumal
Brumal, sometimes known as the Brumal Archipelago, is a continent in between Khyorgan and Eidyn far North of both, it's only sapient inhabitants are the Valansyojæ, a race of cold-resistant humans. Brumal is also home to various Whales, various walruses, various seals, several hares, several weasels, some lemmings, various birds, and a large fish and crustacean ecosystem. Brumal itself is 8,235,131 square kilometers (5,117,073 miles, 4,446,615 nautical miles, or 1,482,205 ဂါဝုတ်), it is largely water, and the largest landmass, Furskogur island, takes up 312,209 km2. Relatively little travel occurs between the other continents and Brumal, mainly due to the cold temperatures and long travel times. Reaching even the southernmost point of the islands is a huge undertaking done by only a few individuals. Massive glaciers floating about, Dead waterflows, and simply the difficulty of hauling and rationing enough fresh water to make the journey are formidable obstacles to reaching the continent. The first person to ever reach Brumal from the rest of Erudite was a Khyorganese human explorer named Brytiseni Braqudor, who's ship became stuck in the ice for two years. Brytiseni was saved by the Valansyojæ, who sailed him halfway back to Khyorgan before leaving him in the hands of a whaling ship which they proceeded to trade with. Biology The wildlife and plants of Brumal have to contend with an extreme temperature and year-round snow, though not extreme dryness, making them unique from both forms of Polar life on Earth. Flora: The Flora of Brumal is sparse on most islands, though some are volcanically heated and can sustain more life. Tall pine forests grow atop the geothermally heated land of Furskogur and a few outlying islands. Outside of them, only extremely cold-hardy plants, usually small saxifrages and poppies, can survive. Fauna The land is devoid of reptiles and amphibians, as well as most arthropods, excepting a few flightless midges and springtails. *Gelid Lantern: A light-emitting creature resembling a series of colored lights, each light being a different color. The creature, upon closer inspection, is a segmented being with a glass-like skin, with bright bioluminescent body parts connected by long, flexible tubes. It has small insect-like wings allowing it to float. *Groclant Seal: A 12-13 foot (4 meter) long carnivorous seal which shares the Valansyojæs' cold-resistant teeth, they jump up and bite the fresh water out of icebergs, though they also travel inland to drink from rivers. Killing one is a display of manhood in Valansyojæ culture. *Craftsman's whale: A whale which is vital to the Valansyojæ, it's bones are used to craft tools and boats. They start off a blackish color, but slowly turn paler over the years, becoming completely white near the end of their lifespan. *Aurorahopper A 1.5 foot (0.5 meter-long), barrel-shaped creature which sits patiently in the snow, making a sound which mimics that of burrowing animals, attracting foxes which it siphons the blood from using three long tentacles. During the Aurora, they fly using magic, generating a light behind them which resembles that of the Aurora, exploding in mid-air and scattering their polyps onto the ground. *Ice Saunter A bean-shaped, bipedal white creature with indented eyes and a pronounced nose, it swims like a frog during the summer and walks on the ice during the winter. It is 9 feet (3 meters) tall and burns it's prey by spitting a fireball at them, cooking it's food and preventing many diseases and parasites. Category:Continents Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:Brumal